


Last Drink

by YooDidii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, un-beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YooDidii/pseuds/YooDidii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga wanna drinking for the last time in he and his lover favorite caffe. The lover, who decided to leave him without obvious reasons, Aomine Daiki, a policeman. Can Kagami forget him? Or he'll discover some truth about Aomine's disappearanced?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eeerr... This was un-beta fic, so, I'm sorry if you find spelling and grammar errors in this story (-_-")  
> Oh! and I posted this fic in fanfiction.net too

Present

_Flashback_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-._

Kagami looking at the objects in front of him. Neatly arranged a glass of sake and two cups of sake that lies in front of and across him. Sometime, he stroked the cup of sake in front of him and smiled sadly.  
"Even after everything that had happened, I still come to this place. Silly me."  
He began to pour sake into his cup. Unconsciously, his hands shaking, his mind back to a few weeks ago. The day when all of the incident that made his world shattered began.

**Let's have a cup of coffee  
In this place we visited before sometime ago**

" _I want us to break up."_  
 _Did I heard wrong? I turned around and looked at Daiki with a puzzled face._  
 _"Eerr, sorry I didn't hear you, could you repeat once again?"_  
 _Daiki sighed and repeat sentences that were I never thought would be out from his mouth._  
 _"I want us to break up, Kagami."_  
 _Kagami? He called me Kagami? Since we decided to live together 3 years ago, we always call each other by our first names. But, why now he called me like that? Is he serious?_

_We through our day as usual, usually on a holiday like this we will stay in our apartment and doing activities such as watching TV, joking, teasing, and in the afternoon we'll go to the park near our apartment and played basketball until nightfall._  
 _I did feel Daiki little different these days, he's often seen daydreaming, staring blankly and occasionally sighed. But I didn't expect that his anger would end up like this._

_"This isn't funny Daiki! What else is that you plan?"_

_I tried to stay calm, but my own voice betrayed me. I sound like someone who was desperate now._  
 _"I'm not kidding Kagami, I'm serious."_  
 _Deep blue eyes stared at my crimson eyes. I could see the seriousness in his eyes. He wasn't kidding._  
 _"Why ... ? Why suddenly you decided like this ...? "_  
 _My voice was becoming more and more softly and I couldn't hold back the tears that started streaming down my cheeks._  
 _"I just ... already tired of it. I'm bored, I'm exhausted and I want a change. I want to end it all. "_

_I didn't argue or answer his words. I just looked at him with a face that looks so miserably. After that, Daiki just quietly looking at me, finally I was able to pull out my voice._  
 _"Just because of it? That what made you want to break up with me? I will do anything to make you didn't bored with me Daiki! I will change for you! Tell me what makes you bored and tired of our relationship and I will try to fix it!"_

"..."  
 _"Kagami, you're a good man. You will surely find the best person for you, who can make you happy and-"_

_"The best one for me is you Daiki! The person who make me happy is you!"_  
 _"Kagami!"_  
 _"No! I don't want to break up with you because of reasons like that!"_  
 _My voice was hoarse, but I don't care. Maybe I sound like a desperate man. But I'm really going to do anything to maintain this relationship. Perhaps my actions like a girl who trying to hold back his boyfriend, but I don't care. I don't care. As long as ... as long as ..._  
 _"Just ... don't leave me."_  
 _"Kagami ..."_

_Daiki face look softened, seing his expression, I feel there is still a chance to preserve our relationships. There's a way to stop all of this._  
 _"Please don't leave me, Daiki ..."_  
 _Maybe, the old me wasn't going to do anything like this. I'm wasn't going to whine like this. I'll let him go because my ego. And if I really want to preserve our relationship, I'll do it with different way, I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't scream. I wouldn't be like a pathetic boyfriend like this. But it's different now. I love a tall man with blue hair and tanned skin that standing in front of me._

_I love him so much._

_"Please don't leave me ..."_  
 _"Kagami, I ... I've had someone. And I'm happy with her. Kagami I'm so sorry."_  
 _I haven't finished to processing all the words, Daiki was already in the front door with a bag on his back._  
 _"Who!? Since when? Why are you doing this to me, Daiki? "_  
 _I shouted with the rest of my power and voice. His steps stopped. But without looking back he said something that sounded vaguely in my ears._  
 _"I hope you're happy Kagami."_  
 _And he's gone._

_I didn't know how many times have I tried to find him, all the people who I asked about him, Kuroko, Momoi, Kise, Sakurai all replied with the same answer. They didn't know the whereabouts of Daiki._  
 _He just disappeared._  
 _Without a trace._  
 _Without a clue._

_Just... Gone._

**But now I'm having a cup of coffee alone**

_All the kids looked at me with different expressions. There are staring at me with enthusiasm, some looking at me flatly, even there's a guy who didn't look at me. His eyes fixed on the window._  
 _"Please introduce yourself!"_  
 _I drew a deep breath._  
 _"My name is Kagami Taiga, when I was a kid I've lived in Japan, but due to my parents work reasons I joined my parents and moved to America. My hobbies are eating and ... playing basketball."_

_I think this was enough. I don't want to say anything else for my introduction. Because I think, heard me from America's was enough to make all the kids in front of me busy with their comments._  
 _"Aomine! Pay attention to the front of the class!"_  
 _And a blue-haired man with tanned skin who had been busy looking out finally turned his face towards us._  
 _"I'm not sleeping in class sir."_  
 _"Yes. You 're not sleeping in class, but you didn't pay attention to the introduction of your new friend here. "_  
 _He looked at me with a bored eyes and stared back to the window._  
 _"I don't care."_

_My homeroom teacher sighed and shook his head. Then he pointed to the empty seat next to a guy named Aomine earlier._  
 _"Sitting next to Aomine, Kagami!"_  
 _I was nodding my head and walked towards assigned seat and sat there. After I sat down, the tanned boy looked at me again and I greeted him._  
 _"Hey, my name Kagami Taiga."_  
 _Once again he ignored me and turned his gaze back to the window._  
 _"Hn. Aomine Daiki. "_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-._

_There's a new guy who was introducing himself in front of my class. I don't care. I just want to go home and relax while reading my idol photo collection._

_"Please introduce yourself!"_  
 _"My name is Kagami Taiga, when I was a kid I've lived in Japan, but due to my parents work reasons I joined my parents and moved to America. My hobbies are eating and ... playing basketball."_

_Basketball huh? So he has the same hobby as me. But because he had lived in America, doesn't mean he has great ability to play basketball, right? And now all the kids excited just because he was moving from America. Che! Annoying!_

_"Aomine! Pay attention to the front of the class!"_  
 _Aah, this crazy teacher intrusive my thought. Can he just leave me alone with my own world?_

_"I'm not sleeping in class sir."_  
 _"Yes. You 're not sleeping in class, but you didn't pay attention to the introduction of your new friend here. "_

_I was looking at the new guy with bored eyes. Red hair and red eyes? Weird guy. I looked back to the window._

_"I don't care."_

_My homeroom teacher sighed and shook his head. Then he pointed to the empty seat next to me._  
 _"Sitting next to Aomine, Kagami!"_  
 _I feel the new guy walked towards the seat beside me. After he sat down, I was looked at him again. He greeted me._  
 _"Hey, my name is Kagami Taiga."_  
 _I ignored him and turned my gaze back to the window again._  
 _"Hn. Aomine Daiki. "_

**In that one cup, there are the bitter memories with you  
With just that one cup, I don't think I can forget you**

_That has been a week I went to school here. I've made friends with some kids. But I'm aware, most of them attracted befriends with me because of their curiosity of the fact that I was moving out from America._  
 _Almost all children have returned to their homes, but I didn't feel like coming home. I was walking around the school and stopped in front of the school gym. I vaguely heard the sound of bounce ball behind the door. I was curious and peered inside._

_There I saw Aomine dribbling the ball toward the ring, after a few meters, he threw the ball in a style that I had never seen. Looks reckless but with a strong posture. And the result, the ball got in without touching the edge of the ring._  
 _"Cool."_  
 _I didn't realize what I said. Aomine stopped and stared at me. I feel ashamed now. I don't know what I want to say. I just smiled nervously and scratched my head._

_"That was a good move."_  
 _Kagami stupid! You're too honest. He raised his eyebrow and then grinned._  
 _"Want to try one on one with me?"_  
 _I'm speechless. I didn't think he would say something like that._  
 _"That is if you're not afraid. As long as you know, I'm not going to hold myself even though this is just a game. And I will warn you, the one who can beat me is myself. "_  
 _What!? What did he say?_  
 _"Bastard! Just bring it on! I'm not afraid!"_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-._

_Bad day! Satsuki lecture me all day today. Really annoying! I'm just going to play until I'm exhausted._  
 _I was dribble my ball towards the ring, after a few meters away, I threw the ball with my freestyle. And the result, of course, perfect as usual. Boring._

_"Cool."_

_What? who was that? I stopped and stared toward the sound. I saw the new guy with a unique name, Kagami Taiga, right? Standing near the door. He looks uncomfortable and scratching his head._

_"That was a good move."_

_I was looking at him with a puzzled face, then I couldn't stop my grinned._

_"Want to try one on one with me?"_

_He look shocked._

_"That is if you're not afraid. As long as you know, I'm not going to hold myself even though this is just a game. And I will warn you, the one who can beat me is myself. "_

_After heard my statement, his face looks funny. Looks like playing with him would be interesting._  
 _"Bastard! Just bring it on! I'm not afraid!"_

**Let's have a drink  
A strong and bitter drink like your heart**

_"My name is Kagami Taiga, first grade, starting today I will join this team. Nice to meet you!"_  
 _Everyone greeted me with a casual look. A girl with pink hair walked toward me._  
 _"My name is Satsuki Momoi, I was the manager on this team. Kagamin, nice to meet you too!"_  
 _Kagamin? What's that mean? I just wanted to protest but the sports hall door open with a loud voice, and all the people staring at the door. There stood Aomine Daiki. His face looked lazy and sleepy, but then we were looking at each other._  
 _That smirked! I really hate that smirked. He was walking toward me._

_"Heh! So you finally decided to join this team? I guess after I defeat you yesterday, you would like a little child and ran into your house, frightened and locked yourself."_  
 _"I'm not frightened! And just remember this! One day I'll definitely beat you!"_  
 _Well, we managed to steal all the attention directed toward us._  
 _"Okay. I'll be waiting. F-o-r-e-v-e-r."_  
 _"You-"_  
 _Momoi appeared in the middle of us and clapping both her hands._  
 _"Both of you'll definitely going to be a good friend!"_  
 _"We are not going to be a good friend!" We both shouted in unison._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-._

_After yesterday almost 3 hours Satsuki whined and threatened never leave from my house, I finally ended up at the door to my school gym. I went in with a lazy face. Suddenly I caught sight of the red hair among my team. I smiled and walked over to him._

_"Heh! So you finally decided to join this team? I guess after I defeat you yesterday, you would like a little child and ran into your house, frightened and locked yourself. "_  
 _"I'm not frightened! And just remember this! One day I'll definitely beat you!"_

_Everyone in the building had stop their activities and stared at us._

_"Okay. I'll be waiting. F-o-r-e-v-e-r."_  
 _"You-"_  
 _Satsuki appeared in the middle of us and clapping both her hands._  
 _"Both of you'll definitely going to be a good friend!"_  
 _"We are not going to be a good friend!" We both shouted in unison._

**Let's have a drink  
Let's have a drink that will turn your heart back to me**

_My first victory in Japan. No, this is our victory, Touo High. All members of my team has been playing very well. We participate in this competition and became the first champion. Everything wasn't easy. We must fight all the great teams from all over the city. There were Kuroko with Seirin high, Kise with Kaijou high, Midorima with Shutoku high, Murasakibara with Yosen high and Akashi with Rakuzan high._

_Without realizing it I was walking toward Aomine and hugged him. At first his body stiff, like he was shocked by my actions. After a while, I was aware of my strange behavior and intend to release my arms, but Aomine held me and patted my back._  
 _"Yeah. Kagami we win."_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-._

_We win. Although I'm not show it, but I'm actually very happy with this victory. We were against all my former teammate in Teikou, Kiseki no Sedai._

_Suddenly Kagami was walking toward me and hugged me. At first my body stiff, I really shocked by his actions. After a while, he was aware of his strange behavior and intend to release his arms, but I held him and patted his back._  
 _"Yeah. Kagami we win."_

**Then if you get drunk  
Will you hug me? Will you come back to me?**

_"I didn't expect, a big guy like you could cooking this good. You can become a good wife Kagami."_  
 _Aomine was rubbing his stomach after he ate whole of my cooking. I glared at him after I heard his comments._  
 _"Shut up! I'm not a woman! If you dare said that again, I will not let you eat for free at my apartment again!"_  
 _"Kagami come on, I'm just kidding. Anyway, I was praising you!"_  
 _"Hmph!"_

_Yes. Since Aomine knew I could cooking, he was forced me to allow him come to my apartment and tried to taste my homemade dishes. After that, had dinner together at my apartment became our routine every week. I couldn't say no to him, and although I'd never admit it, I'm glad there is someone who praises my cooking and I didn't need to eat dinner alone at weekend._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-._

_"I didn't expect, a big guy like you could cooking this good. You can become a good wife Kagami."_  
 _I was rubbing my stomach after I ate whole of his cooking. He glared at me after he heard my comments._  
 _"Shut up! I'm not a woman! If you dare said that again, I will not let you eat for free at my apartment again!"_  
 _"Kagami come on, I'm just kidding. Anyway, I was praising you!"_  
 _"Hmph!"_

_Yes. Since I know Kagami know how to cook, I was forced him to allow me come to his apartment and tried to taste his homemade dishes. After that, had dinner together at his apartment became our routine every week. He never success to say no to me. I really liked his cooking. And I also really like his flushed face and ears when I praised his cooking. Cute. Did I just said cute to a grow man?_

**Let's have a drink all night**

_Aomine suddenly asked me to meet in the park near our school where we used to play basketball together. He said he want to tell me something. Has been a week there was a rumor that says Aomine like a girl from another school and dating her. As a good friend, I should happy with the news, but somehow, I feel hurt after heard it. I dont know why, but I wasn't happy to hear the news. And after thinking about it for a few days and seek advice from Momoi, I finally know what happened to me. Yes, I love Aomine Daiki, my best friend. Ironic isn't it?_

_Aomine appeared with a blue jacket and his favorite jeans. He stopped in front of me and looked at me seriously._  
 _I'm really nervous now._  
 _"Yoo, Kagami."_  
 _"Hi"_  
 _"I- want to talk about the rumors that going around in our school."_  
 _My heart skipped a beat, please don't say it, please don't say it. That sentences I said repeatedly in my head like a mantra._  
 _"Ooh, about that ... yeah, I heard it from Wakamatsu. I was happy with the news, but as your best friend I was disappointed because I got this news from Hmmff-"_

_Aomine kiss me!_

_I was really shock right now. My body didn't budge. Aomine kiss was very rough and pushy, but I didn't try to stop it. After a while, he was stop our kiss and looked at me. His hands were still on my cheek and hair._  
 _"The one I love is you, idiot."_  
 _Am I dreaming? If I'm dreaming, I don't want to wake up from this dream._  
 _"Do you hear me Kagami? I love you and I want going out with you. Do you want it?_

_His face that looked confident earlier turned nervously and he looked at me with a pleading eyes. After collecting all my consciousness, I hugged him._  
 _"Yes! I want going out with you! I love you too, Aomine. "_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-._

_I asked Kagami to meet in the park near our school where we used to play basketball together. I said I wanted to tell him something. Has been a week there was a rumor that says I'm like a girl from another school and dating her. I'm really disturbed by these rumors. How could I not? Because, in fact the one I love is my best friend, Kagami taiga. Then I decided to confess my feelings to him_

_I appeared and saw Kagami standing under Cherry blossom tree with a red jacket and his favorite blue scarf._

_I'm really nervous now._  
 _"Yoo, Kagami."_  
 _"Hi"_  
 _"I- want to talk about the rumors that going around in our school."_

_My heart pounding, I must say it, I must say it! That sentences I said repeatedly in my head like a mantra._

_"Ooh, about that ... yeah, I heard it from Wakamatsu. I was happy with the news, but as your best friend I was disappointed because I got this news from Hmmff-"_

_I kiss him._

_He was really shock right now. His body didn't budge. My kiss was very rough and pushy, but he didn't try to stop it. After a while, I stopped our kiss and looked at him. My hands were still on his cheek and hair._  
 _"The one I love is you, idiot."_  
 _What's on his mind now? He looks stiff._  
 _"Do you hear me Kagami? I love you and I want going out with you. Do you want it?_

_My face that looked confident earlier turned nervously and I looked at him with a pleading eyes. I was really scared waiting for his answer, suddenly he hugged me and said the words I wanted to hear._

_"Yes! I want going out with you! I love you too, Aomine."_

**With that one drink that isn't as bitter as our breakup  
I don't think I could let you go**

_A few days after Daiki moved into my apartment, We visit to our favorite cafe and sat at our favorite place. Suddenly he pulled out a small knife from his pocket and smirked at me._  
 _"What you want to do Daiki?"_  
 _"Guess what!"_  
 _He began to carve something on the wooden table in front of us, I was immediately caught his hand._  
 _"No!"_  
 _"Come on Taiga, only a little! I just wanted to carve, 'Aomine Daiki love Kagami Taiga forever' just that!"_

_I cannot cover my flushed face and red ears but I didn't let go his hand._  
 _"Once I said no, still no! If you insist, you have to sleep on the couch tonight! "_  
 _Daiki pouted and put a small knife back into his pocket._  
 _"I hate you."_  
 _I smiled at his childish acted._  
 _"I love you too."_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-._

_A few days after I moved into Taiga apartment, We visit to our favorite cafe and sat at our favorite place. I pulled out a small knife from my pocket and smirked at him._  
 _"What you want to do Daiki?"_  
 _"Guess what!"_  
 _I began to carve something on the wooden table in front of us, He was immediately caught my hand._  
 _"No!"_  
 _"Come on Taiga, only a little! I just wanted to carve, 'Aomine Daiki love Kagami Taiga forever' just that!"_

_His face flushed and his ears red but he didn't let go my hand._  
 _"Once I said no, still no! If you insist, you have to sleep on the couch tonight! "_  
 _I pouted and put a small knife back into my pocket._  
 _"I hate you."_  
 _He smiled at me warmly._  
 _"I love you too."_

**Will you come just for today?  
I won't cling onto you**

_For several days, Daiki acted weird. It all begins with what happened to his chief wife and son in his office. That night he came home with a frightened face and immediately hugged me. That night he didn't let me go._

_Yes, Daiki become a cop, unique right? At first I was shocked when he told his plans to enter the police when we pass. For people with extraordinary basketball skills like Daiki, the future that appeared in my mind was a professional basketball player. But I didn't protest or tried to stop his goal. Because he also didn't protest when I said I wanted to be a basketball coach in our high school. He also hoped that I became a professional player, but he didn't forced me. We respect each other wishes._

_That night, his chief wife and son killed by a dangerous organization that they're investigating for several months. The incident gave great effect to all Daiki friends including himself. He became very overprotective with me. He would come home early and call me frequently._  
 _When I asked him to play basketball with the kids at the usual place, At first, his old self start back, but when we return from there he began to look even more odd and he began to stay away from me. I'm really confused now._  
 _What happened to you Daiki?_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-._

_For several days I couldn't concentrate at all. Every time I closed my eyes, My chief face that hugged his wife and son always appear in front of me. That night I came home with a frightened face, I'm not afraid to lose my life or afraid of the organization. I just ... afraid of losing Taiga. When I saw his face behind the door, I immediately hugged him. That night I didn't let him go._

_Yes, I become a cop. At first, Taiga was shocked when I told my plans to enter the police when we pass. He wanted me become a professional basketball player. But he didn't protest or tried to stop my goal. I think that was because I also didn't protest when he said he wanted to be a basketball coach in our high school. I also hoped that he became a professional player, but I didn't want to forced him. We respect each other wishes._

_I know my job is one of the dangerous job with a high risk. But I didn't think about the effect later with the people I love. The incident gave great effect to all of my friends including myself. I became very overprotective with Taiga. I mostly go home early and call him frequently._

_When he asked me to play basketball with the kids at the usual place, at first I started to forget my worries, but when I saw Taiga so close with the childrens, I became sad. I'm not jealous, I just feel he was very suitable with the kids. When I reached home I began to stay away from him. I don't know what happened to me._  
 _I'm sorry Taiga._

_**Let's have a drink  
I won't ask you to come back** _

_I've set my heart. I will not hesitate again. I've been thinking about it for weeks and finally I've got a decision._  
 _I'll let Taiga go._  
 _I cannot live in fear of losing him every day. If he's not with me he would be safe. I know it's a ridiculous thought, but to me it was the best decision. When I see him with the kids last month, I realized something. Kagami would be a good father. he will get a good wife and have a happy family. And if he continues his life with me, all of that will never happen._

_Maybe I'll find another girl like him and have a family._  
 _Well, I can't. I absolutely can't imagine my future without Taiga. I can't imagine anyone else in my side, besides Taiga._  
 _Pathetic isn't it?_  
 _I just want him safe and happy. And I'm going to end it all now._

_"I want us to break up."_  
 _Taiga turned around and looked at me with a puzzled face._  
 _"Eerr, sorry I didn't hear you, could you repeat once again?"_  
 _I sighed and repeat a sentences that were I never thought would be out from my mouth._  
 _"I want us to break up, Kagami."_  
 _His face was shock now. Yes I know why. Since we decided to live together with 3 years ago, we always call each other by our first names. If I suddenly called him with his last name, he certainly realized if I was serious._

_We through our day as usual, usually on a holiday like this we will stay in our apartment and doing activities such as watching TV, joking, teasing, and in the afternoon we'll go to the park near our apartment and played basketball until nightfall._

_Today I wasn't able to control my actions, I often daydream, staring blankly and occasionally sighed. I'm really trying to gather all my courage to say this to him._  
 _"This isn't funny Daiki! What else is that you plan?"_

_Taiga voice trembled, I knew he was trying to calm but failed. He sounds like someone who is desperate now._  
 _"I'm not kidding Kagami, I'm serious."_  
 _I was trying to looked at him with a serious look, although in my heart I wanted to get back on my word. I just want him to see my seriousness._  
 _"Why ... ? Why suddenly you decided like this ...? "_  
 _His voice was become more and more softly and he started to cry. I really hate myself for making him like this._  
 _"I just ... already tired of it. I'm bored, I'm exhausted and I want a change. I want to end it all. "_

_He didn't argue or answer my words. He just looked at me with a face that looks so miserably. I wanted to hug him and say everything is fine. But I can't._

_"Just because of it? That what made you want to break up with me? I will do anything to make you didn't bored with me Daiki! I will change for you! Tell me what makes you bored and tired of our relationship and I will try to fix it!"_  
 _"Kagami, you're a good man. You will surely find the best person for you, who can make you happy and-"_

_"The best one for me is you Daiki! The person who make me happy is you!"_  
 _"Kagami!"_  
 _"No! I don't want to break up with you because of reasons like that!"_  
 _His voice was hoarse and sounded like more desperate. But I knew he would do anything to maintain this relationship. I tried to turn my face away from him, but he will know my hesitation._

_"Just ... don't leave me."_  
 _"Kagami ..."_

_I'm really hesitant now. I really want to redo everything, and continuing our relationship._

_"Please don't leave me, Daiki ..."_  
 _All my resistance almost collapsed. But I must endure it. All what happened that night get back appeared in my head like an old movie being played again. I want him safe and happy. Maybe the old me wasn't going to be afraid just because of the incident. But now everything was different. I love a red hair man with crimson eyes who was standing in front of me._  
 _I really love him._

_"Please don't leave me ..."_  
 _"Kagami, I ... I've had someone. And I'm happy with her. Kagami I'm so sorry."_  
 _I have to said a lie, if not, Taiga will not let me go. I'm sorry Taiga. If I'm here much longer, I will definitely change my mind. Then, I took my bag and walked to the front door._

_Who!? Since when? Why are you doing this to me, Daiki?"_  
 _He shouted with the rest of his power and voice. I stopped my steps. But without looking back I said something to him. If I turned, he would see the tears started dripping on my cheeks._  
 _"I hope you're happy Kagami."_  
 _And I'm gone._

_I didn't tell my destination to all my friends, either Satsuki, Kuroko, Kise and my teammate. I just wanted to go to a place without being bothered by anyone._  
 _I'm just disappeared._  
 _Without a trace._  
 _Without a clue._

_Just... Gone._

_**Let's have a drink  
I won't ask you to hug me** _

I couldn't hold back my tears now. My hands trembled stronger. Everyone looked at me with a puzzled look and pity.  
Yes, that was definitely strange to see a grown man like me crying, right? But I don't care now. I just want all my sadness disappear today.  
I want to forget him. Aomine Daiki.

Without realizing it, I dropped my cup. Normally I would just leave it lying under my table. But somehow I felt I had to take my cup near my feet. I was looked down and intend to take the cup, but my movements stopped when I see something on the edge of the table.  
"This is ..."

**Let's have a drink  
So I won't remember today**

_I really don't have destination now, after I said all of it to Taiga and out from our house, my feet took me to this cafe. At first I was hesitant, but in the end I went in and sat at our usual place._  
 _I really drunk now. I don't care about anything anymore. Occasionally, people that passing by glanced at me with a worried face. I don't care. Just go away!_

_I took out a small knife from my pocket, I remembered when I pulled out the knife and yelled by Kagami. Without realizing it, I started to carve the edge of the table. Deep in my heart. I hope ... Taiga will see it and remember me. I know it's impossible, but it didn't stop my hand that carve the table. Who will going to pay attention to a carving on the edge of the table? I should carving it on the table. Stupid Aomine._

_I could no longer hold back my tears and started crying in silence. Again, my actions caught everyone's attention, they looked at me with a strange look and pity. Of course, who doesn't feel strange to see a tanned man and big guy like me crying like this._  
 _I don't care._  
 _I just want to let all my sorrow now._  
 _"I love you Taiga"_

**If I get drunk, if I empty you out  
Then I think I can let you go**

'Don't Cry '  
I know who was writing it. Who could write that bad except Daiki. I chuckled. Isn't the one who was crying is you, Daiki?

all the events that we had through together come back to my mind and I realized something.

"Ahomine."  
I don't know what the reason you broke our relationship and I hope that someday I can figure it out.

But I'm sure, You still loves me.  
No, you definetely still love me, as well as myself.

I touch the craving on that table.  
"I love you too Daiki"

**Let's have a drink together for the last time**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Umm .. #scratching head#  
> I know my original plan was to made this ff a oneshot, but somehow I changed my mind and made this chapter. I just wanted to AoKaga get a happy ending.  
> If you prefer angst ending on the previous chapter, you don't need to read this chapter. But if you want to read a different ending and may be a happy one, Here there are :)
> 
> If you find spelling and grammar error here, so, I'm so sorry (-_-")

Though

"Talking"

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-._

**Kagami POV**

I found him.

A few days ago I went to Daiki's workplace again, I got the same answer, but they all advised me to ask the chief. I had followed their advice, he finally gave me the Daiki'saddress.  
And guess where I am now?  
I was standing at the front door of the apartment rooms which are likely Daiki room.  
Relax Kagami. Breathe in. Breathe out.

DING DONG!  
"..."

DING DONG!  
"..."

DING DONG!  
"..."

I'm really annoyed now.  
DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!  
"Shut up!"

Hmp! That was very familiar voice.

BRAAAAKK!?

"What the hell did you wa-"  
Daiki sentence suspended. He looked at me with a face of shock and disbelief. He rubbed his eyes and blinked several times.  
"Ta .. iga?"

I hit his head.

"Ouch!"

"Stop daze off, can you let me enter first because it was really cold outside?"  
He was still looking at me with a puzzled face. But he shifted his body to the side and gave me a space to get into his room. Is that an invitation? I don't care. I walked past Aomine who still frozen in place.

Daiki room is... very messy!  
I had to restrain myself not to take a broom and clean up this room. I sat on the couch filled with piles of clothes and put my bag and my purchases at a table that full of empty bottles and cans.  
Daiki still remain in place. After a while, he hesitantly approached me.  
"Wha-how can you get my address, Ta-Kagami?"

His voice was hoarse, his appearance also looks like a mess. He hadn't shaved, and I can see dark circles under his eyes. He looks completely broken.  
Oh Daiki , what has happened to you during this time? Are all of this because of me?  
"Simple. I asked your chief."  
Aomine looked back at me with a puzzled face.  
"And ... What are you doing here? "  
"What? did you forget what day it is? "

I sighed and shook my head.  
"It's your birthday, Ahomine!"  
He looked surprised to hear me mention our pet name.

"... You remember?"  
"Of course! How can I forget your birthday?"

"..."  
"I don't understand why your girlfriend didn't remind you."  
Hearing my statement, Aomine was stunned. He scratched his head. I know that gesture. He do it only if he was annoyed or confused.  
"I-She ... she's busy. Shee is out of town right now. "  
You're a bad liar Daiki, did you know it? I'm also wonder why I could believe his lies before.  
"What kind of lover who can forget the birthday of his girlfriend?"

"Shut up, Kagami!"  
I was shocked. But quickly I calm myself.

Relax Kagami. Don't be nervous. Don't give up now. There is still a lot of questions that you need to ask the person in front of you.  
"Six months, Aomine! It's been six months we didn't meet. Maybe we are not a lovers anymore, but that doesn't mean we cannot be a friend anymore, right? I didn't come here to fight with you "

Daiki looked away and turned leave me.  
"Do as you please."  
He began picking up his stuffs around him.  
"Let me help you-"  
"Don't!"  
He was glaring at me.  
"Listen to me Aomine, you said I could do as I please, so don't protest now."  
He looks like to reply to my words, but then changed his mind. After that continued his work and ignored me.

Huuuff ... This will be a long day.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.

After almost three hours we cleaned Aomine apartment, finally everything looks clean. Then I lay my body on the couch that was free from the pile of dirty clothes. Aomine just standing in front of me and didn't say anything.  
"What? stop acting as if this is my apartment and you are my guest. This is your apartment isn't it? "  
"Hn."  
He was left to the kitchen. I know this must be hard, but I didn't think he was really ignored me like this. I was staring at the ceiling and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt something cold touch my cheek.  
"Drink."  
I opened my eyes and saw Aomine behind me with a bottle of cold drink in hand.  
"Thanks!"  
I smiled warmly at him. Daiki looked away from me and went to his room. But he didn't realize that I could see his red cheeks.

I thought the bathroom was in his room because I vaguely heard the sound of the shower there. Looks like he decided to clean himself as well. After a while, he came out, topless with baggy pants and a towel around his neck. I immediately turned my flushed face.  
Hold yourself Kagami. Hold yourself.  
"If you want a shower, I can lend you my clothes."  
"Well, it's okay. I couldn't shower before I finish my other job."  
"Another job?"  
Again, Daiki looked at me with a puzzled face.  
"Do you have anything in your freezer?"  
"... just a few cans of beer and food boxes. "

I sighed.  
"I knew it, fortunately, I stopped by at the supermarket on my way here."

I stood up and walked towards the kitchen. But I stopped and staring at Aomine.  
"Can I borrow your kitchen?"  
"Wha-No! You don't need to-"  
"Someone told me to do as I please a few hours ago."  
Aomine close his mouth. With irritated face, he put on a black shirt and lay down on the couch and turned on the television. I could hear him muttering 'whatever' and busy changed the channels. I just laughed at his behavior.

After removing the groceries, I started cooking. I chop and mix the ingredients. Once in a while I'll taste my cooking with a spoon to make sure the taste. Everything felt so familiar. With Daiki who was ... Busy staring at me.

Although I can't see you, I can feel your eyes, Ahomine!

"Aomine."  
I heard he had dropped the remote. I tried to hold back my laughter.  
"Would you stop staring at me like that?"  
"I-I didn't staring at you Bakagami!"  
"Really ~?"  
"Shut up! And continue your cook!"  
I laughed. "Yeah yeah, I got it Ahomine!"  
"Hn."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.

"This is ..."  
"Yes. These are all your favorite foods. "  
Aomine staring foods at the table with amazement face and I could see him swallow his saliva.  
"You can eat them as you like."  
"But-"  
"No but! I've tried hard make it for you. If you dare doesn't spend this food ... "  
Daiki face looks pale for a moment. But after that he was eating all the food on the table greedily.  
Does he didn't eat for a week? I shook my head.  
"Is it taste good?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.

We had finished eating. I intend to do the dishes, but he stopped me.  
"No. You don't need to do that. You are my guest."  
A guest, huh? Although I've decided to ignore all the rude words from Daiki if we meet, but I can't covered my sadness.  
"Okay ..."  
Daiki seemed to realize my disappointment and pulling my hand.  
"You can take a bath now. Wear this clothes. The bathroom is in my room. Go there."  
I was nodding my head. I immediately go to the bathroom without pay attention how the content in Daiki's room. I still feel sad with his last statement.  
After a few minutes, I finally got out of the shower. I started to looked around me and gasped.  
"This is ..."  
Braaaak!?  
Daiki came into the room with a furious face and pulled me out of his room.  
"Get out of my room!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.

We both sat and silent on the couch. Aomine didn't say anything to me, even his eyes looked unfocused.  
"... I don't know if your girlfriend gave the same items with the items that I had give you. The shoes, the bag, the wat-"  
"Kagami, Shut up!"  
"... and when I saw the picture in your room. I had no idea that your girlfriend ... has the same face as me."  
"I said shut up Kagami!"  
Aomine stood up and glared at me. His face looked very angry and panicked. I could see the sadness in his eyes.  
"Get out of here!"  
"Aomi-"  
"Please ..."

Aomine bowed his head and clutching his hand tightly. I looked at him with a sad face. I wanted to yell and punch him. I wanted to ask the real reason why he left me. But my voice didn't come out.  
Seeing Daiki condition now, I decided to give him time.  
Yes. I'm not going to give up. I will do everything so that Daiki can be honest with me, and maybe ... fix our relationship.  
I took my bag and walked toward the exit. But I stopped, holding the door handle in front of me.  
"Are you have something to say to me, Aomine?"

So stubborn isn't he?  
I'm speechless. I'm trying to hold back my tears now. Be patient Kagami. You just need time. Be patient!  
"Happy Birthday Daiki."

At the moment I opened the door, I felt a hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me.

THUD!

I felt myself leaning on something warm.  
Daiki hugging me.  
"Don't ..."  
I could feel his body trembling. He buried his face in my shoulder. Even he hugging me more tightly.  
"I. .. please ... don't go Taiga ... "  
I began to hear his crying and my shoulder was getting wet.  
"I. .. I really-"  
"Ssshhh, It's okay Daiki. I'm here. I'm not going to go anywhere."

"So, you can have plenty of time to tell me about all of it ... Ok?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

"You left me for that reason!?"  
"..."

Aomine and me were sitting on the couch now. More precisely, Aomine sitting behind me and didn't let go of his arms on my waist. He still buried his face in my shoulder. I sigh again, how many times I sighing today?

"Can you let go of me for a while Daiki"  
He shook his head and kissed my neck gently.  
I give up!

After silence for a few moments, then Aomine opened his mouth.  
"I love you Taiga."  
I'm speechless. It's been a long time since I've heard the word from his mouth.  
"I love you too Daiki."  
"I love you Taiga."  
"Yeah, I love you too Daiki."

My face really hot now.  
"I love you."

"Yeah yeah, love you too."

"I lo-"  
"Would you stop Daiki?!"  
He was silent. Great. Now he makes me feel guilty.  
"Why?"  
"Hm?"  
"Why are you looking for me, Kagami? Didn't you hate me?"  
"I don't hate you. I never hate you. I know you still love me. Just that. "  
"But ... How? I really harsh with you last time. I was really sure you would hate me."

How? How I can I am aware of my mistake? How can I realize that Daiki still love me?

I chuckled. Yeah, that's right. I remember now.  
"I just found a random carving at our favorite cafe."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-End-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a chapter for celebrate Kagami and Aomine birthday , especially Aomine.  
> I know I'm late (TxT)
> 
> And...  
> Thank you for have reading this story, and I hope you like it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone familiar with all the posts that I write with bold words?  
> Yeah, it's some words from a Korean song, the title is 'Just the two of us' by Da Vichi. This fanfic also inspired by the MV and the song.


End file.
